of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus One
Zeus is a shapeshifting person first seen when he was sent to investigate the disturbance at Manns Harbor. Appearance and Personality Zeus is quite compassionate, often demonstrating a surprising concern for others. Despite this he is equally willing to kill anyone who stands in the way of his goal, especially anyone he perceives as evil. His appearance can be what ever he desires it to be, due to his ability to shapeshift. History Zeus One is the only result of the now defunct Olympus Project. The program was an attempt on the part of the government to create superhuman hunters to remove the need to go out and capture and convert superhumans, but it was deemed too costly shortly after the prototype Zeus One had been created with a price tag of nearly fifty billion dollars. It was decided that it was more cost-effective to just find superhumans and turn them into hunters. Zeus' handlers were left with the task of finding some use for it, soon coming to the conclusion that it would be more valuable as a covert asset than simply another hunter. Zeus One proved it's value to the order by infiltrating various resistance groups in order to claim the lives of high level threats to the Order. Book One Zeus is accompanied by other agents of the Order to Manns Harbor to investigate rumors of anti-government forces operating in the area. By chance they arrive not long after Savior crashes in a local park, and finding her becomes their immediate goal instead. Zeus starts tracking her and the traitor Robert Reagan, who had killed several Order soldiers from his own squad in order to aid her escape. After tracking them all over town Zeus finds that they have entered a mansion that is the home of James Lee, a wealthy local businessman, along with several other metahumans. Zeus calls for support in the form of an artillery strike on the mansion before moving in to ensure that all the targets remain in the area. A brief fight ensues, against Savior and Wartool, but no one gains the upper hand before the artillery barrage begins. The mansion is reduced to little more than a ruin but the occupants emerge unscathed thanks to a secret underground bunker that kept them safe. Zeus prepared to continue the fight but he, and all other Order operatives in the area, were ordered to stand down and withdraw. Angered by what he considered a stupid order Zeus nonetheless obeyed and made his way back to the park and his commander. Zeus and his team then leave Manns Harbor, with plans to head to Europe. Book Two Zeus arrives in Cold Harbor in the guise of a diplomatic envoy from the Franco-German Republic, using the alias "Agent Sturm." His true purpose is to infect the leadership of the small independent city-state to gain control of it and give the Republic a foothold on the North American continent. Due to the attack perpetrated against the city by an unknown assailant he is never able to fulfill this primary task, never being alone with any of the city's leaders long enough to do it. Instead he decides to try to influence the upcoming election in a favorable direction. As a part of this new plan he makes contact with the Dilmun Club, where he has a brief encounter with Damien Somerfield. The two briefly speak and Zeus is able to convince the immortal boy to leave peacefully after being insulted by one of the Club members by promising to share information about the city's most famous vilgilante Night-Owl. Zeus then infects all the members of the Club and tells them to use their wealth and influence to support the Unity Party. When he heads back to his hotel to meet with Damien he finds that the immortal boy is being attacked by a strange Scarred Man. Zeus is enraged by what he perceives as someone picking on someone much weaker than they and proceeds to attack the Scarred Man. A fight ensues with several others becoming involved as well, and the Scarred Man is forced to use every trick he has to stay alive. Eventually he loses hope and attempts a suicide attack on Damien, trying to absorb his immortal essence to ensure they both will die when he does, but Zeus manages to stop him in time to save Damien. He then infects the Scarred Man to gain another agent in the city. Later Zeus accompanies Francis Stone, a member of the Dilmun Club, to the Cold Harbor Network headquarters. CHN is the largest media network operating in the city so Zeus wanted to take full control of it by infecting all its employees, largely ensuring Unity victory. Despite all his effort Zeus is disappointed to find that the Unity Party only manages to pull off a close victory in the elections. He is also worried by the surprising success of the Path Party. Before the results of the election can truly be seen the city is once again attacked, this time by Benvenuto Cellini and his cult. Zeus fights against the cult and its shadowy servants briefly before joining his followers at the CHN headquarters, where his followers have barricaded themselves as per his orders. They largely stay out of the fight that later ensues between the Path and the remnants of the police in the city, instead opting to escape the city entirely. Zeus is last seen having safely escorted his followers to a refugee camp near the border of the UAR where he gives Francis Stone a few orders for the future of the Dilmun Club and the other followers, telling him to focus on building a power base within the UAR and await further instructions. Zeus then heads back towards Cold Harbor to find a way back to Europe and the Franco-German Republic. Powers *''' Adaptable Physiology - Zeus can change his physical form in largely any way he desires; developing spikes, tendrils, or even adopting the appearance of another person. Zeus can also absorb biological material in order to increase his size and strength. *'Rapid Regeneration -' Provided the raw biological material is present, Zeus can use his Adaptable Physiology to heal himself. This power also gives him the ability to rebuild himself if even just one cell remains. *'Super Strength -' Zeus is always stronger than his appearance would have one believe. *'''Infectious - Zeus can infect others with his own biomass, turning them into obedient servants with a small degree of superhuman strength and regenerative ability. It works on superhumans but due to their odd physiology they generally have to be dead for it to take. Category:Character Category:Supers Category:Male Character Category:Canon Character